dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Luna
Perfil *'Nombre:' 루나/ Lunathumb|368x368px|Luna *'Nombre Real:' 박선영/ Park Sun Young *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz, Bailarina, Modelo, MC. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 12-Agosto-1993 (22 años) *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''1.60cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Tipo de sangre': A *'Signo Zodiacal:' Leo *'Signo Chino: Gallo *'''Agencia: SM Entertainment Biografia Nació bajo el nombre de Park Sun-Young en Seúl, Corea del Sur el 12 de agosto de 1993. En 2006, SM Entertainment, contrató a Luna después de ver su presentación en el programa de televisión de SBS, “Truth Game”. Después de haber sido entrenada por más de tres años, se convirtió en miembro del quinteto femenino f(x), debutando el 5 de septiembre del 2009, bajo el sello de su agencia. Por su hermosa voz, es la integrante en f(x) que más temas para dramas ha grabado. Siendo la vocalista principal de su grupo. Dramas *Jumping Girl (TBA, 2015) * Saving Madame Go Bong Shil (TV Chosun, 2011-2012) Películas *Lightning Man (2015) *SMTOWN the Stage (2015) *I AM. (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) Musicales *In The Heights (2015) - Nina *School Oz (2015) - Diana * High School Musical Corea (2013) - Gabriella Montez *Legally Blonde (2011) - Elle Woods *Coyote Ugly (2011) - Violet Sanford Temas para Dramas * Only You Live - tema para The Merchant: Gaekju 2015 (2015) * Healing Love (junto a Choi de Lu:kus) tema para Kill Me, Heal Me (2015) * It's Okay - tema para Cheongdamdong Alice (2012) *''It`s Me junto a Sunny, - tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Beautiful Day, - tema para Please Marry Me (2010) *''And I Love You'', junto a Yesung - tema para President (2010) *''Sing / Calling Out'', junto a Krystal - tema para Cinderella's Sister (2010) *''Spread Its Wings'' junto a Krystal y Amber Liu, - tema para God of Study (2010) *''Hard but Easy'' junto a Krystal, - tema para Invincible Lee Pyung Kang (2009) Temas para Películas *''Shine Your Way'', junto a Kyuhyun - tema para Croods Family. Programas de TV *Seoul Girls Collection SGC SUPER LIVE IN SEOUL (19/07/15, como MC) *MBC 'Mask King' (2015) *Show Champion (06/03/13, 27/03/13, 09/10/13 como MC junto a Amber) *Inmortal Song (08/08/2012- 13/10/12) *'Dancing with Stars 2' (13/07/2012) *SBS's 100 Million Quiz Show ''(15/06/2012 junto a Victoria) *tvN's TAXI (17/05/2012) *MTV The Show (2011, presentadora) *SBS's ''Running Man ''(7 y 14/08/2011) *SBS's ''Strong Heart ''(22 y 30/03/2011) *MBC'S ''Come To Play ''(14/03/2011) *KBS2's ''Happy Together 3 (10/02/2011) *MBC's Idol Star 7080 Best Singer ''(4/02/2011) *KBS2's ''Idol Brain Collision ''(03/02/2011) *Enjoy Today (2011) *Star King (2010- , miembro regular ) *Idol Star Trot (2010) *MBC's ''2010 Idol Star Athletics Championships ''(2010) *SBS's ''Truth Game ''(2006, pre-debut) Programas de Radio Sunny's FM Date (MC Especial 10 y 11 de Junio, MBC, 2015) Colaboraciones *Shake That Brass Ft. Amber (2015) * Dream Drive - Play The Siren (2014) *Ten years - Donghae & Eunhyuk (2014) Videos Musicales *Dream Drive - Play The Siren (2014) Anuncios *LG Lollipop *LG Cyon Chocolate phone *Samsung LCD TV *Elite's School Uniform - (Con F(x) y INFINITE) Magazines * Ceci Magazine (Agosto 2015) * Cosmopolitan Magazine (Agosto 2015) * Ceci Magazine (Julio 2015) Reconocimientos *'2011''' MBC Idolo Estrella 7080 Mejor Cantante: 'Premio de Oro (Dueto con Alex) (Ganadora) *'2010 SBS Entertainment Awards:'Nueva Estrella de Variedades (Star King)(Ganadora) Discografía Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'F(x) **'Posición: 'Vocalista Principal y Bailarina. *'Educación: * Lila Art High School *Universidad Jung Ang Dae (especialización en teatro) *'Familia:' Padres, Hermano mayor y Hermana gemela . *'Idioma:' Coreano (Lengua materna), Mandarín (Básico), Inglés (Básico) y Japonés (Básico) *'Hobbies:' Yoga , baile . *'Casting: '''2006 SM Casting SystemDato. *'Religión:' Cristiana *'Especialidad:' Canto, actuación, baile . *'Modelos a seguir: Lee Jung Hyun, BoA, Whitney Houston, Brown Eyed Soul. *'''Comida favorita: Fresas, chocolate, pasteles y pizza. * Intereses distintos a la música: '''Actuación , baile . * '''Mascotas favoritas: Perros * Amigo famoso cercano: Jiyeon, Minzy y IU. * Primera Compañera: '''Amber * '''Hábitos: Dormir hasta tarde * No puede vivir sin: Un espejo * Fondos de Escritorio: Foto de F(x) * Pareja ideal: Dedicado a su trabajo, que ame la música y sepa valorarla, la apariencia de Takuya Kimura y que tenga el mismo trabajo que ella. * Ídolo: Kim Hye Ran * Canción favorita: Whitney Houston “One Moment in Time “, Brown Eyed Soul “Live Well”, Keyshia * Se ah declarado como la idol con mas cirugía plástica *Cantó en el matrimonio de la actriz Kim Ji Woo y el chef Raymond Kim el 13 de mayo. *Conoce a Minzy (2NE1) , desde su Debut en F(x) es muy cercana a ella al igual que su compañera de grupo Amber. *Se crió en un hogar de cantantes por su madre y su hermana. *Sus mejores amigas son IU, Minzy (2NE1) y Ji Yeon (T-ara). Ésta ultima era su compañera de secundaria. *Minzy de (2NE1) le celebro su cumpleaños Numero 21 con una torta y fiesta sorpresa , detras de escena en Music Bank . *Fue nombrada en los agradecimientos de los albúnes Crush y To Anyone , de 2ne1 por Minzy con la frase"Gracias por ser tan linda amiga".junto a IU y sus compañeras de grupo Amber y Sulli. *Comparte una amistad muy especial con Jiyeon, IU y Minzy (2NE1) ya que las cuatro se conocen hace mas de 6 años. *Comparte fecha de cumpleaños con Min Sun Ye de Wonder Girls y con Kwon Kwang Jin,ex miembro de CNBLUE. *Es cercana a Sungjong (INFINITE), Choi (LU:KUS) y a Choa (AOA). *Ella se ganó el apodo de "Wave Girl", debido a las olas que hizo en el programa "True Game", y las integrantes de F(x) la llaman "El sapo del espejo", ya que no puede vivir sin uno. *Durante sus días de trainee escuchó un rumor de que BoA sangraba varias veces por su nariz por excederse al ensayar sus bailes, se propuso a sí misma ensayar así de duro para lograrlo. Al lograrlo supo que estaba lista para debutar. *Es llamada ídol musculosa/piernas de caballo debido a los músculos tonificados de sus piernas. *Sufría de acrofobia (Miedo a las alturas) en Amazing f(x) se retó a sí misma para hacer bungee jumping y después de esto pudo incluso lanzarse de paracaídas con Krystal. * Tiene el mismo nombre (Park Sun Young) que Hyo Min de T-ara. * Tiene el hábito de irse a dormir tarde. * Desde que era pequeña su tono de alarma siempre ha sido música (clásica). * Adora comer arroz. * Siente que su voz es la más débil dentro de su familia. * Protagonizará un drama Web. * Los miembros del Block B, U-Kwon y B-Bomb, estarán actuando junto a Luna de f(x) en un próximo drama web titulado “Jumping Girl”. * Recientemente Luna acompaño a su compañera Amber de '''f(x) '''en su debut como solista , para demostrarle su apoyo. * Dio su primer beso a Kim Kyu Jong (SS501) en el drama Saving madame go bong shil (ver. video) * En el programa King Of Masked Singers, llevando una mascara dorada y logrando 2 victorias, fue confirmada su identidad, en el momento en que ella reveló su rostro tanto los jueces, como el conductor y la audiencia se vieron muy sorprendidos. Ella se vio muy emocionada y conmovida ya que los jueces la elogiaron mucho por sus habilidades como cantante. *Junto con Victoria , son las más divertidas del grupo. *Últimamente en los `SMTOWN` hace solos de baile. *Iu y Lee So Man la felicitaron después que se supiera su identidad en King Of Masked Singers. *Es cercana a algunos miembros de Super Junior. *Ha sorprendido por lo delgada que está. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) *me2day *HanCinema * Instagram Galería Luna.jpg Luna2.jpg Luna3.jpg Luna4.jpg Luna5.jpg Luna6.jpg Luna7.jpg Luna 8.jpg Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:CCantante Categoría:Nacidos en 1993